She Takes Me High
by dgronison
Summary: Slightly AU, Married!Faberry. Quinn's ready to take the next step with her wife with regards to their married life… but what does Rachel think about it? Fluffiness and rainbows commence!


**AN#1**: So, here's another one of those midnight Omegle RP sessions I had. Again, I do not take all the credit for everything that's posted. Thank you random stranger for finishing this prompt with me! :D Un-betaed. Enjoy!

**Summary**: Slightly AU, Married!Faberry. Quinn's ready to take the next step with her wife with regards to their married life… but what does Rachel think about it? Fluffiness and rainbows commence!

**She Takes Me High**

Rachel sighed as she got off work, entering her car as she checked her messages, smiling at Quinn's. _'I'm getting back home now, Q. Ok? Love you -R'_, she sent as she drove to their apartment near Quinn's work. After a while, she arrived at their apartment, getting the elevator while humming a song, knowing that what she needed today was a hot tub while drinking wine with her wife.

Meanwhile at the Fabray-Berry apartment, Quinn took a deep breath and smiled proudly at her work as she studied the dimmed lighting on the dinner room that's full of a variety of Rachel's vegan meal favorites. The blonde decided to surprise her wife with a candlelight dinner leading to her asking the second most important question she'll ever ask the brunette (The first one being the engagement one):

_Do you want to start having kids?_

Quinn's been a bit skittish around her wife nowadays ever since she had dream a few weeks ago about a mini-Rachel running towards her after she picked up the little girl from school. She took her baby girl in her arms then heard her wife calling them both, smiling widely towards them while waiting for her girls to come to her.

It had her thinking that maybe, just maybe... with Rachel's break from the stage for a few months and her skyrocketing career as a writer, it would be a great timing for them to finally take that last step to 'consummate' their marriage by having kids. So for now, here she is standing and watching the clock nervously as she waited for Rachel who's about to arrive any moment at their quaint Manhattan apartment.

Rachel opened the door to their apartment and raised her eyebrows, looking surprised. She then smiled, chuckling, and closed the door, stepping inside slowly as she tried to look for Quinn.

"Quinn, honey?"

She called softly, not exactly knowing what was happening. It wasn't like they weren't married. They had tied the knot happily three years ago after Rachel's first big role in Broadway and Quinn's first huge article for a writer's magazine. She bit her lips, smiling widely when Quinn showed up, and shook her head, trying to remember if this was some special date she had forgotten.

"Q, baby? What's going on?"

Quinn stood there smiling shyly at her wife who's looking more gorgeous every day that they're together. It felt like that time where Quinn asked Rachel for their first date when they we're still in sophomore year of college. Even after a few years to being married to her childhood sweetheart, the blonde still loved surprising her wife with simple dinners like this.

"Hey, baby. I, uhh... Made dinner for you." She shrugged and approached her wife, pulling her close and leaned down to give her a kiss, "Welcome home, Rach."

Rachel grinned happily, hugging Quinn tightly to herself as she returned the kiss, relaxing into her lover's arms. She loved her work and her life, but what she loved more than anything else in the world was Quinn. And how sweet and caring and perfect she was, in every single way Rachel could imagine. When they pulled back from the kiss, she grinned, toying with the writer's hair.

"Thank you, baby. You didn't have to, really." She peeked at their dinner. "It looks beautiful, though."

"Not as beautiful as you, of course." She flirted back and led the brunette inside the other room where their dinner was prepared.

"You know that I love doing things for you so please, let me spoil you with simple things like this one okay? I want to talk about something too..." She bit her bottom lip, an anxious habit of hers, before continuing, "But that can go later. I'm pretty sure I heard that sexy tummy growling after a tiring day of rehearsal." The blonde winked at her wife and helped her get into a seat before moving to sit into hers.

Rachel laughed at that, rolling her eyes as she nodded, sitting down. "I can't imagine how you can find a tummy sexy, Q," she said with a soft smile, waiting for Quinn to sit down as they started to eat. "But thank you for the compliment. I work out." She winked, laughing at her wife's blush. "I love it when you spoil me. The things you do are so much better than going out for dinner or anything. They are beautiful, sexy and private. And extremely perfect, babe." She looked into Quinn's eyes. "Thank you for putting this out for me."

And there goes Quinn's heart, swooning to death for the nth time since Rachel Berry came to her life. Quinn looked down at her plate, cheeks flushing in delight and mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done... well, only the first part since she hasn't asked the important question yet.

"I'm really glad that you let me do things for you. I mean, you're my wife and it's written in my vows that I would be taking care of you no matter what." She gave her a dimpled smile then studied in awe how her wife's exotic features are highlighted even more by the perfect lightning.

"And let me just say again though you already know it: You look gorgeous, baby. Especially tonight."

Rachel blushed deeply at that, smiling at her wife. She reached out and took her hand, squeezing it lightly before she pulled back.

"Thank you, Quinn. You look gorgeous, too." She bit her lips. "I married the most beautiful woman in the world, Q. You are always gorgeous to me." She couldn't even start describing how much she loved Quinn. She hadn't thought twice about saying yes when Quinn asked her hand in marriage, because she knew the blonde was her soul mate.

Quinn chuckled shyly and shake her head a little, "No, not really. You'll always be the most beautiful woman for me, babe. And hush now, we might want to save some of those compliments for later. I'd really like to hear what you think about this new vegan eggplant and tofu baked mac recipe I've been experimenting with just for you." She squeezed back the hand holding hers before taking it to press soft kisses on her wife's knuckles.

Rachel chuckled, smiling softly at Quinn before she picked up her fork, starting to eat and humming. "This is delicious, Q," she said, impressed, grinning at her wife once she had swallowed the food. "Where did you find this recipe, really?"

"Why don't you help me make some of these again this weekend?" She replied before smiling happily that she managed to get the taste just right. "You can finally wear that 'Kiss The Cook' apron I bought you for last Hanukkah."

"You're dying for me to wear that apron!" Rachel accused with a laugh, rolling her eyes at her wife before she smiled softly at her. "It's like you just wanted a true excuse for you interrupting me while I was cooking," she pointed out with a small chuckle.

"Pssh. Excuses, excuses. Why would I need one when I can get you to kiss me anytime and anywhere I want?" She retorted with a smirk, giving her wife a playful but knowing look as she remembered that time they fooled around at the kitchen one breakfast. It's was a very good morning, indeed.

Rachel laughed, shaking her head as she took another bite of her dinner. "Because my wife is weird like that," she said with a smile, cleaning her mouth with a napkin. "And filled with not so innocent dreams about me and the kitchen." She raised her eyebrows at Quinn, all but grinning now as she remembered the countless times they fooled around through the house while they should be doing something else.

Quinn continued to eat and watched her wife with an innocent expression. She took the wine glass beside her plate that's filled with water and drink from it, gaze still on her wife. "What? I blame my wife for managing to make adorable and sexy mix quite well." She replied with a teasing grin and a small wink.

The singer blushed, smiling softly at Quinn as she finished eating. "Yes, of course. Blame me," she teased with an eye roll, reaching for the wine glass filled with wine and taking a sip from it. "Because it is my fault my wife is insatiable, wanting to try every place around the house until we can't move."

"Only because I'm taking advantage of the fact that we can still christen the house like that without any mini-yous yet running around the apartment." She chuckled but then choked a bit when she realized her slip-up. Quinn watched her wife's reaction with wide eyes and racing heart.

Rachel blushed deeply, biting her lips when she heard Quinn's words. She could feel her heart racing inside her, the idea making her nervous and giddy all at the same time. And Quinn looked just as shocked as her, all wide eyed and scared. And Rachel smiled shyly, looking down at her place before she nodded. "Yeah," she breathed out, trying to control her quivering voice. "You should most likely take advantage of that before we have kids," she looked up, opening her smile a little bit, "since we are going to lose all privacy we have with them."

Quinn studied her wife's expression carefully as she replied. What does that slightly shy and nervous demeanor she's exhibiting right now mean? The blonde cleared her throat and willed her racing heart to calm down as she took a deep breath and looked up at Rachel with all seriousness. "Uh yeah, about that. Rachel, honey... I actually want to talk about that hence me preparing this dinner to lighten things up." She replied but hastily added, "But what I said earlier is true as well! That I love doing random surprises for you because I like making you feel special even if we're already married and all that whole nine yards. Minus the kids, yet… Yeah..." She cleared her throat again, shutting up because she's starting to ramble nervously.

Rachel couldn't help her chuckle as her wife started to ramble, putting her hands over her lap as she watched her, knowing that Quinn was trying to be serious while being a complete dork. "I know, baby," Rachel said with a soft smile, tilting her head. "But... alright. Let's talk about what... you want to talk about."

It is now Quinn's turn to blush deeply as she smiled coyly at her wife, not really sure how she screwed this up this early. "Umm, y-yeah. That. I want to talk about taking the next step with you. Umm, you know... the 'kid talk'.'" She winced at her stuttering self and frowned a little how easily she lose her poise whenever she got nervous in front of Rachel.

Rachel bit her lips, nodding slowly as she looked into Quinn's eyes. The woman was beautiful and cute and... Rachel couldn't love her more, really. "Alright," Rachel said with a nod, sighing softly. "Let's have the 'kid talk'." She went sucking in her bottom lip.

Quinn sighed and pouted a little, looking at Rachel with sad, pleading eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm not being my usual verbose self, I just... I-I'm really nervous about opening this topic out of the blue especially that you know... We're both career-minded people but somehow we make our relationship work." She reached out to take comfort from her wife's hand and squeezed it, "You see, it all started when I dreamt about a mini-Rachel a few nights ago and God... Baby, I can imagine how adorable and perfect she would be... I can already see her running around in her tights after we dropped her to dance class." She sighed again, smiling shakily. "I would really, really love to experience all that with you."

Rachel blushed deeply, smiling widely as Quinn described her dreams. She bit her lip, running her thumb over Quinn's knuckles for a moment, looking into hazel eyes, seeking comfort in them. "Me too," she breathed out after a while, letting out a laugh and managing to blush further as she saw Quinn widen her eyes. "I really want to experience that with you, baby."

"Y-You... want to try?" She looked back at Rachel with a stunned expression. Quinn never really expected it to be this easy. Is she dreaming?

Rachel let out a laugh and nodded, squeezing her wife's hand gently as she moved in her chair. "Yeah. I really want try everything with you… Actually I wantto _do _those with you. That whole nine yards you're talking about." She answered the stunned question.

"Oh my gosh, I..." Quinn never smiled this big since Rachel answered 'yes' to her when she asked the brunette if she wanted to marry her. She immediately stood up from her seat and moved to the other side of Rachel, hugging her and pulling her wife out of the chair to spin her around. "Oh my gosh, Rach baby. You just made me the happiest woman on earth tonight!

Rachel laughed, hugging Quinn back tightly, kissing her neck as Quinn spun them around. She pulled back to look at her wife, grinning, and shook her head at Quinn's expression. "I love you, Quinn," was the only thing she said before she leaned in to kiss her wife.

Quinn laughed along happily with her wife and eagerly kissed her back, wanting to express in that one kiss how grateful she is to have Rachel in her life and is now going to experience having a family with her. "Oh Rachel, I love you too. So, so much." She whispered reverently as they kissed.

"So…" Rachel whispered, pulling back slightly to give her wife a knowing smirk. "How about we start trying for a mini-you or me in awhile? Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky tonight…" She trailed off, her other hand trailing down to cup the taller woman's crotch teasingly as she felt something inside the pants stir.

Quinn exhaled shakily, chuckling huskily before pressing a kiss on her wife's neck. "Thought you'd never asked."

**AN#2**: That's it! You see what I did there? Brownie points to those who'll notice the hint I made at the ending? Maybe if I get enough love from you peeps, I can make something more from this 'verse for you. It can be the Faberry lovin' afterwards, who knows? Wink wink.


End file.
